Unseen Love
by Lothlorien girl
Summary: Legolas thinks he found the love of his life, they will marry soon, but what will happen when she's caught cheating with a friend? A story of backstabing and lying. PG-13 just in case. Please RR!
1. Prolouge

Unseen Love   
  
Chapter 1 - Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Darn! I don't own Middle-earth or anything in it! J.R.R. Tolkien does! Oh well, I guess my originality in this story will come from my characters that I created just for this story!  
  
A/N: Ok you're probably thinking this is just another love story of Legolas, probably the most popular elf in Middle-earth, right? Well, you may be right to a point, but this story has many twists. This is my second time attempting this idea and I hope you like it!  
  
It was a dim evening as Legolas walked through the woods of Ithilien. After being appointed Lord of this land by Aragorn, King of Gondor, Legolas has journey through these woods countless times. This somehow seemed different though.  
  
The beams of the falling sun shown through the deep green leaves of the old trees, allowing streams of white light to gently touch the forest floor. As a beam fell upon his tender face a look of sadness could be seen in his eyes. He walked slowly, placing one foot reluctantly in front of the other.   
  
Sitting upon a mossy log under a tall tree, and placing his hands over his tired face, he allowed his long blonde hair to fall around them. The sounds of the wood wrapped around him, as the world became a vast oblivion and he became lost in his deep thoughts. Thoughts of a time that was, but no longer seemed to be flooded through his mind.  
  
As he sat there, surrounded by his consuming thoughts, Gimli the Dwarf walked up and placed his hand upon Legolas' shoulder. This suddenly rouses the elf and he jumps up, bow and arrow ready. When he saw his friend the bow was lowered and he sat back upon the log, the startled dwarf sits beside him. They are silent for a few moments, then finally the straining silence of the evening wood is broken.  
  
"Are you all right my friend?" Gimli asked placing his hand upon Legolas' shoulder once more. He had been a good friend to Legolas since their adventure together as the One Ring journeyed to Mordor by way of a young hobbit.  
  
"I do not know what to do, my friend. I feel as if I am caught in the center of a raging storm with no escape in sight. No matter how hard I struggle, it will not let me get back to shore, back to her."  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do, not this time," Legolas said, standing and walking toward his home. 


	2. Knowing

Unknown Love  
  
Chapter 2 - Knowing  
  
A narrow path illuminated by the falling sun, set a course for the evlen lord as he traveled home. The path, no more than a winding clearing covered in fallen Autumn leaves, had been a way for him to travel to his home for years now. As the young lord slowly journeyed down that path his thoughts drifted to his lover.   
  
His thoughts became focused on the day he met her, a day many years ago. It was a cloudy afternoon with the threat of a storm in the air as the elven lord strolled through the open gardens at the edge of Ithilien. As he admired the wonders of nature set before him he noticed a woman sitting on a white bench. He walked over to her slowly and sitting beside her said "Hello."  
  
"Um...hi," she said with a loss of words.  
  
"What are you reading?" he asked as he looked at the book in her hands.  
  
"It's just a romance novel."  
  
"Endless Love," he said, reading the title on the red cover.   
  
"Yeah," she had said with a sweet smile. As he thought about the first day he met his love, he approached his home in the woods. His home was surprisingly common looking for someone with the title of lord. The vast darkness of night was now creeping over the land as he reached his doorstep.  
  
He entered his home into a spacious living room, a small fire balzing in his fireplace. He saw no sign of the woman he was thinking about, so he poured himself a glass of red wine and sat on the couch to wait for her. His thoughts drifted back to that day in the gardens as he sat there.  
  
"So, what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"It's Nileryn, what's yours?" she asked, now flirting with him.  
  
"I am Legolas, lord of this land," he said, sounding proud.  
  
"Nice," she said a little embarassed. Legolas' thoughts were enterupted by his servent, Seronocuil, who has brought him a pillow to rest on while he waits for Nileryn to return.   
  
A few hours into the dark night Nileryn returned to the house which she has come to know as her home since Legolas asked for her hand in marriage. It appears to her that Legolas had fallen fast asleep while waiting for her. Nileryn ordered Seronocuil to bring him a blanket and she went to Legolas' bed to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Nileryn was awakened by Legolas standing over her. "Good morning," he said in a soft voice.  
  
"Morning," she said with a yawn.  
  
"Thank you for the blanket last night."  
  
"You're welcome," she said and saw a shape move cross the open doorway.  
  
"I must leave now, Gimli is waiting for me in the other room."  
  
"Why so early?" she asked not wanting him to leave yet.  
  
"It's almost noon, I'll be back in a few hours and we can have a late lunch together," he told her sensing her objection.  
  
"Okay, be back soon!"  
  
"I will!" he promised and left her. He and Gimli departed from the house and went to a nearby garden to talk. This day was a typical summer day in Ithilien, with clear blue skys and a yellow sun brightly blazing. The friends sat beneath a tall tree to confide in each other. Legolas was the first to seek the other's counsil. "What should I do Gimli?"  
  
"What did she do this time?" he asked with sigh.  
  
"Last night I waited hours for her return. Once I saw her coming up the walkway I laid on the couch and pretended to be asleep. She didn't even come and try to wake me up, she just ordered Seronocuil to bring me blanket. This morning she said that she brought it to me," he said and bowed his head.  
  
"So your love is based on a blanket?" Gimli said confused.  
  
"No Gimli. It's the fact that she lied to me, again."  
  
"Oh!" he said embarrassed.   
  
Back at the house Nileryn was talking to Seronocuil. "Get me my mithril necklass with the white jewel on it!" she demanded as she got ready for the day ahead.  
  
"Isn't that a little much?" Seronocuil asked.  
  
Nileryn turned, scowling at her and said "Excuse me? You were not taken into this house to question me! Now get me my damned necklass and say no more of the matter!"   
  
"Whatever you say!" she said and picked up the necklass, which was only arms length from Nileryn.  
  
"Now, get me some hot tea!" Nileryn demanded. While Seronocuil abided to her request, Nileryn sliped on her favorite dress. A dress which was of course was a present from Legolas. Seronocuil came back a few minutes later with a mug of hot tea. As she walked toward Nileryn her foot caught on the rug and she tripped, pouring the tea all over Nileryn and her dress. " You imbecile!! You, you.... clumsy excuse for an elf!! I should...." she yells and is cut off by Legolas who is standing at the door "You should what?"  
  
Caught off guard, Nileryn quickly changed her tone "I should help Seronocuil clean up this tea she accidently spilled on me! What are you doing home so soon?"  
  
"We got hungry so we decided to come back early. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, not at all! You just surprised me!"  
  
"Okay, well, change and come join us. Seronocuil would you?" Legolas asked and steped out of the door way.  
  
"Of course Legolas!" she said and slipped away to the kitchen. Gimli and Legolas followed her out of the room and shut the door behind them. "See what I mean Gimli?" Legolas said to his friend. A few minutes later Nileryn joined them at a large round table, in her second favorite dress, another gift from Legolas.  
  
After about an hour of talking, Seronocuil brought them lunch. Nileryn was angered by the wait and a look of anger and hatred could be seen in her eyes as she looked at the girl. "Please try not to spill anything on me this time!" she said, not trying to hide her anger for the girl.  
  
A few minutes after they began to eat a knock came to the door. Nileryn yelled to Seronocuil who was in the other room, but she did not come. "Fine, I'll get it!" she said with a role of her eyes. She opened the door to see Haldir standing on the other side, "Haldir?" she said in a surprised whisper. "Nileryn?" he responded in the same questioning whisper. They stared into the other's eyes for a moment before Legolas came over to greet him inside.  
  
"Join us!" Legolas told him. So, Haldir entered and sat at the table beside Legolas, Nileryn sat beside Haldir for the round table only had four wooden chairs. Haldir had been working with Legolas since everyone in Lorien departed for the Undying Lands. He has been very content here in Ithilien for many years and helps to guard it under Legolas' cammand. Haldir came to ask if he could attend to personal buisness this day. Legolas of course let him, he always allows a day off whenever asked.  
  
Legolas and Gimli decided to depart with Haldir to attend to their duties at the borders of Ithilien. As they left, Haldir and Nileryn exchanged an awkward glance, but it was interupted by Legolas giving her a kiss on the check. "When should you be home?" she asked.  
  
"Probably not until late, don't wait up," he told her and the three deaparted into the brightly lit wood.  
  
A/N: For those of you haven't read the book - Haldir doesn't die! That's just something PJ added into the movie to make it more dramatic! So I guess this story is a book version story! Hope you like my story and will review it! 


	3. Betrayal

Unseen Love  
  
Chapter 3 - Betrayal  
  
As the day drew on and began to approach night, Legolas and Gimli walked together through the wonderful wood. As they walked Gimli said "You know, these woods can really grow on you."  
  
Legolas looked around and said to Gimli "Yeah, I love it here."  
  
Gimli looked at him and pointed to his beard "No I mean it can really grow on you, there's a sapling growing out out of my beard. Guess I should clean it sometime." When he said this Legolas began to laugh and Gimli told him "This is the first time you have laughed since you suspected Nileryn of not being true to you." This thought made Legolas go quiet for a while.  
  
When he spoke again, his words were of the thought he had been contemplating. "I only hope that my suspitions are not true."  
  
"So do I, my friend. However, I do believe that they are true. Why do you stay with her?" Gimli finally asked after thinking about it for sometime. Gimli knew his friend well enough to know that he would not tolerate what he had allowed for so long. For years now, Nileryn had been acting suspicious, not being home, disappearing. Gimli just needed to know why his friend would allow this.  
  
Legolas pondered this question for a while, trying to find the right words to say and finally answered "I love her, Gimli, I just do."  
  
When they arrived at Legolas' home, some hours later, Nileryn was not there. Gimli departed to return to his own home as Legolas went into the kitchen to ask Seronocuil where Nileryn may have gone. She did not know, but had seen Haldir there earlier, and believed she could have left with him. Seronocuil and Legolas had been friends for years before Legolas became lord of Ithilien, and she came from Mirkwood to live near him. When she saw an opprotunity to be nearer to him, by being his maid, she couldn't resist. Those years have built trust between them, and Legolas knows she would never lie to him.  
  
Even as they talked, Nileryn sat on a bench in the garden, watching the sun set beyond the edge of Middle-Earth. This sunset made streaks of red and orange dazzle about the Western sky, creating a wonderous display for a romantic evening with Haldir. He was sitting beside her with his stronge arm wrapped around her shoulders. She snuggled close to him, listening to his beating heart, and watching the display of dancing lights.   
  
Once most of the lights had diminished, and the sky began to grow dark, with only the light of far away stars, Haldir and Nileryn began to walk together through the elegant Ithilien gardens. They have known each other for years, she once recided in Lothlorien with him, and now lives in the lord's house. As they walked along, hand in hand, Haldir said to her "Remind me why you won't leave him yet."  
  
They stopped, illuminated by the stars, and she looked into his eyes "I told you, I am only staying with him until I get what I want."  
  
Haldir thought about her responce as he looked deep into her eyes, into her soul. "Is that what you entend to do with me?" he finally asked and turned away from her.  
  
She brought his face back to her and told him quickly "No, of course not. I love you Haldir." They gazed at each other for another few moments and walked on. After a while, when the stars were the only light, Nileryn decided it was time for her to return to Legolas' house, Haldir agreed. They left the gardens for a narrow path which led toward the house. They walked hand in hand just happy to be in the company of the other. Finally they arrived at the walkway that led to the front door. When they left the company of the other, a kiss showed their love to the night.  
  
Nileryn turned from him and walked up the walkway to the house she calls home. She entered it's large door to Legolas sitting on the couch. "What are you doing home so early?" she asked as she shut the door behind her.  
  
He rose from his seat as he said "We got finished early, is that a problem?"  
  
In a quick defense Nileryn answered "No, of course not, you just surprised me."  
  
"Have you seen Haldir tonight?" he asked her.  
  
"He came by earlier looking for you, but I haven't seen him since, why?"  
  
"I was just curious," he told her, knowing her lie. Nileryn told him "I'm going to go to bed now," and went to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Legolas sat back upon the couch and put his hands over his face. Seronocuil saw him and coming into the living room asked "Are you alright, Legolas?"  
  
"She lied to me again," he said in a soft voice, too soft for her to hear.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you," she told him as she walked closer.   
  
"She lied to me," he said in a louder voice as he rose from the couch "I saw her at the end of the walkway, with Haldir, they..." he tried but couldn't bring himself to admit it. Legolas slammed his fist against the table in front of him in anger, which made Seronocuil jump in surprise, and he sank back onto the couch. Legolas sat in thought for a while, Seronocuil retreated to the kitchen. She peered out the kitchen door but could not stand to see her friend in pain and shut the door quietly. 


	4. Storms

Unseen Love  
  
Chapter 4 - Storms  
  
The next morning, before Nileryn got out of bed, Legolas and Gimli ate breakfast together in the kitchen. The sun had just risen, and Legolas was very upset over what he saw the night before, Gimli is there to listen. "Why does she do this Gimli? I don't understand," he said bowing his head in sadness.  
  
Gimli couldn't think of the words to say to comfort his friend. This wasn't the first time he had seen Legolas so upset, but it was still hard for him. He had to try to comfort his friend "I don't know. Maybe it was just a friendship kiss."  
  
"It didn't look like a friendship kiss, Gimli. It..." Legolas tried but his voice cracked and a tear could be seen trickling down his cheak. Gimli put his hand on Legolas' shoulder to try to comfort him.   
  
Later that day, Legolas decided to look for a book in his library. When he walked in, Seronocuil was startled and droped the book that she was looking at. "I'm sorry lord, I didn't here you coming," she said while rushing to put the book back on the shelf. Legolas began to laugh at her hasty actions, which made her blush. "May I ask to leave if you're just going to laugh at me?" she asked, a little angered by his persistant laughing, and bagan to walk out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad," he said, grabbing her arm to try to make her stay, which she did. "What were you reading?" he asked as he walked toward the shelf where she ahd placed the book. "Just a book of one of your adventures, The War of the Ring," she told him.  
  
"I thought I already told you about that," he said as he opened the book and flipped through it's pages. "You did, It's just a facinating story. I'm intreged by all the places you've been and the people you have met. I wish I could go visit these places," she said, but she thought she talking too much and quickly apologized "I'm sorry, lord, I must get back to work."  
  
Legolas shut the book and told her "You did nothing wrong, you may read her any time you like. And please, after all these years, don't you think you could call me Legolas?" She told him quickly "I am sorry lor..Legolas." While they talked Nileryn walked by the library and saw them. She did not want her servant talking to him so walked in and said "Legolas, may I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Yes, of course," he said and walked to the library entrance. Even though he did not fell like being around her after what he witnessed the night before, he still loved her. "What was it you wanted?" he asked, when outside the library. "Actually I don't remember, maybe I'll think of it later." she told him and walked away. Angered by Nileryn's intrution, Legolas stomped back into the library to talk to Seronocuil. However, she was no where to be found.  
  
Nileryn went through the front door and around to house to try to find Seronocuil. This day way bright, with a threat of a storm coming. When she found Seronocuil around the back of the house, cleaning a chair, the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. As she aproached he servant she said "Don't even think about calling Legolas anything but 'master'. Don't even call him 'my lord'. And if I hear you call you call him Legolas one more time, you will regret it for the rest of your miserable life."  
  
Seronocuil rose to face Nileryn and told her "Why shouldn't I? He doesn't like the term lord, and I doubt if he would want me call him master. Besides he said I could call him Legolas, so why shouldn't I?" Nileryn looked at her hatingly and told her "I know how to get you out of here. I want you out!" Seronocuil, who has gotten to know Legolas very well over the years, told her "He would never stand for it!"  
  
"I'll make you wish you had never been born. He'll hate you for what you 'did' and send you on your little way." Nileryn said. "I have nothing!" Seronocuil screamed as she through down her cleaning rag. "I know. That's the thing. He'll never believe you did anything therefore I will have to do it and frame it on you," she said, giving Seronocuil an evil glance. "You wouldn't!" Seronocuil said. "Oh, but I would!" she said and rain began to pour down.   
  
Thunder and lightening were all around as Nileryn ran back into the house, and Seronocuil ran into the woods. She is too upset to go back to the house, so decides to go to a place she found in the woods, her favorite place. As she ran the mud darkened her green dress and the rain knoted her hair. She accidently ran into Gimli in the blinding rain and fell down, "Excuse me lass," he said and helped her up out of the mud. "Seronocuil," he said looking into her face "What are you doing out here?"  
  
Seronocuil was crying now as she told Gimli what happened, "She's going to blackmail me!" When she got to the end of her story, she rested on Gimli's shoulder and cried more. Gimli, not knowing what to do, patted her back and told her "Don't worry, Legolas will never believe her."   
  
Seronocuil and Gimli walked together through the woods for a while. The rain has ended and the sun now filled the sky once more. It's strong rays beat down on them, and they decided to return to Legolas' house. 


	5. Safety from the Storm

Unseen Love  
  
Chapter 5 - Safety from the Storm   
  
Legolas had heard of Seronocuil's sudden disappearance and was very worried for her. The woods can get very dangerous, especially when it rains. As he paced in the living room, waiting for some news of her, Seronocuil and Gimli walked in the front door. "Where have you been Seronocuil?" Legolas asked in a worried voice as he rushed over to her.  
  
Nileryn's words traveled back into her mind and a tear fell down her face and she ran to her bed room. Legolas turned to Gimli and asked "What happened?"  
  
Gimli sighed and told his friend "Nileryn threatened her, she was running through the woods and ran into me. She told me all about it."  
  
"You lie!" Legolas said, and looked at his friend with anger. "Nileryn would never do such a thing! She is the one I love and you will not accuse her of this! Leave now, or I'll have you thrown out!"   
  
Gimli turned to leave but turned back to Legolas and said, "No Legolas, you lie to yourself." After this last word the dwarf left his friend's home. Legolas sat upon the couch to think, and decided to go talk to Seronocuil. He walked to door and knocked as he slowly opened it. "May I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, my lord!" she told him as she sat up in her bed. Legolas walked over, leaving the door cracked open, and sat on the edge of her bed. "I was worried about you. The woods can be very dangerous when it rains. Why did you run into the woods?" he asked and looked into her eyes.  
  
She looked at him and said, "I just had to get away for a while, lord." Legolas said to her "Please, how many times do I have to ask you? Call me Legolas! Talk to me like we did as friends in Mirkwood!"  
  
Seronocuil's eyes began to fill with tears, his kind words mixed with the thought of Nileryn's hateful voice overwhelmed her. "I'm very sorry lo..Legolas, calling you lord has become a habit that I cannot seem to overcome," she told him this as a tear rolled down her check. Legolas wiped it away and said to her in a soft voice "Why do you cry?"  
  
Seronocuil pulled her face away from Legolas' strong hand and did not hide her crying any longer. "Please tell me what is wrong," Legolas said as he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her, but she only cried more. "I can't..." she told him.  
  
"Yes you can! Please tell me! You can tell me anything!" Legolas told his friends of many years. After some time of trying to get her to tell him what was wrong, Legolas decided that all he could was comfort her. So, Legolas hugged his friends until she began to calm down.  
  
Nileryn was going to talk to Seronocuil when she spotted them hugging. She stood just outside the doorway and her face turned red with anger. "If that's the way you want it, so be it, two can play at this game!" she said and walked away quickly. 


	6. A Visitor

Unseen Love  
  
Chapter 6 - A Visitor   
  
A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you like this story, I enjoy writting it! Well, I know I have have put several chapters up in a short time, but don't expect this to be a trend, after this chapter you may have to wait a while. I'm having a little trouble with the next part, but I hope to get it written and to you! I'm going to shut up now and let you read...  
  
It was a fogging day in Ithilien, and the sound of horse hooves broke was the only sound within the vast morning silence. Legolas and Gimli were on their morning patrol, and the horse caught their attention. Very few horses were in Ithilien, and this dark brown horse was not one of them. A figure of a man was sat upon it, and Legolas could not admit such a sight into Ithilien. So, Legolas and Gimli decided to confront him. They jumped in his path, but could not see the man's face. "Who are you?" Legolas asked with his bow and arrow ready.  
  
The man jumped from his horse and walked toward them until the fog no longer hid his face. "You are not very trusting Legolas!" the man said smiling. Legolas lowered his bow, Gimli put down his axe, and they welcomed their guest. "Aragorn!" Legolas said excitedly and hugged his friend. "It has been far too long!" Gimli said with a hug of his own.  
  
The three companions walked back to Legolas' house to talk together. Seronocuil brought them tea as they sat around the large table, and Nileryn still slept. Legolas introduced Seronocuil to Aragorn and she asked, "Aragorn, from your One Ring quest? I'm delighted to meet you! Never thought I would meet the king!"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too! Hopefully Legolas hasn't said anything bad about me!" he said with a glare toward Legolas, and he just looked away.  
  
Seronocuil said quickly, "No! Of course not! Everything he has written and said has been just what I expected from someone in your position. I mean with the quest and all."  
  
"Okay. Well, if you wouldn't mind, could I have some sugar for my tea?" Aragorn asked. Seronocuil agreed and a few minutes later, with some sugar in Aragorn's tea, the three talked together.   
  
"How are Arwen and your kids?" Legolas asked his friend.  
  
"The kids are great, we actually have another one on the way," Aragorn told them, sounding proud.  
  
"Good for you! Another baby, how's fatherhood?" Gimli asked.  
  
Aragorn told them, "It's quite fun! Arwen is a great mother, and I try to be the best father I can be." They talked about his kids for a few minutes, then Aragorn finally asked "Legolas, are you going to have kids one day?"  
  
Legolas thought for a moment and answered, "Hopefully one day."  
  
Aragorn asked curiously, "Have you found the right woman?"  
  
Gimli looked at him with a "don't ask" look, and the room fell silent. Legolas bowed his head and thought for a few minutes, but his thought was broken by Nileryn walking into the room.   
  
"Good morning!" She walked behind Legolas, kissing his cheek. Aragorn looked at her surprised and Legolas told her "This is Aragorn, king of Gondor. One of my best friends."  
  
"Good morning Aragorn. What brings you to these parts?" she asked.  
  
"I came to visit Legolas and Gimli. I'm sure Legolas has told you all about me."  
  
She looked at him curiously and said "Actually no, your probably a friend from one of his adventures. I am not much of an adventurer, and if you're from his fighting days," she said with a pause. "Well, my father died in part of the war, and.." Her eyes filled with tears and he ran into the bedroom crying.   
  
Legolas got up and walked to the room to comfort Nileryn, who was sitting the bed crying. "I'm sorry, just thinking about ada is.." she said but Legolas told her "Don't be sorry! You miss your father, that is nothing to be sorry about." Legolas hugged her and told her "I love you. You know that right?"  
  
Nileryn, still tearfull answered "I know you do." Legolas left to rejoin his freinds, but not before giving Nileryn a kiss.   
  
"Is she ok?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"She's fine, Nileryn can get a little emotional sometimes."  
  
Aragorn gave a little laugh and replied, "I know about that. You wouldn't believe how emotional Arwen gets sometimes."  
  
Later that day, when the fog had lifted, Gimli and Aragorn spoke together in the garden. Gimli told him about Nileryn "And he even saw her kiss him once, but his love for her is just too strong."  
  
Aragorn pondered this for a minute and said "I don't know Nileryn, but I would never expect Haldir to do this. He must know that Nileryn and Legolas have something. I must go talk to him!" and got up from the bench.  
  
"No, I wouldn't recommend that! He will not tell you anything, trust me, I have tried," Gimli told him.  
  
Aragorn sighed and sat back upon the bench. "We must convince Legolas that Nileryn is not the woman he thinks she is!" Aragorn said and went to find Legolas. Before he and Gimli could find Legolas they ran into Seronocuil, who was crying. Aragorn kneeled beside her and asked "What is wrong?" She did not answer and continued to cry, "Did Nileryn say something to you?" Gimli asked. Seronocuil nodded and Gimli said "Not again! She's always doing this, Aragorn!"  
  
"We must talk to Legolas!" he said looking at Gimli. He looked back at the crying woman and told her softly "Don't worry about anything she says! I promise she will never hurt you!" Seronocuil nodded and her crying lessened, she told him, looking into his eyes, "Please talk to Legolas! I cannot stand to serve that woman a day longer!"  
  
"I promise I will!" he told her "Get some rest!" Seronocuil looked at him curiously and said "My duties are not done, I must finish!"  
  
Aragorn told her with a smile "Give your chores to another maid and go to bed! Don't let Nileryn tell you anything different either!" Seronocuil nodded and walked back into the house as Aragorn and Gimli went to find Legolas.   
  
After an hour of searching, they found him sitting on a bench, not far from his home, sharpening an arrow. "Legolas, we need to talk!" Aragorn said as he approached.  
  
Legolas looked up from his arrow and asked "About what?" Aragorn and Gimli sat beside him and Gimli said "About Nileryn!"   
  
Legolas looked over to Aragorn and asked "What about her?" Aragorn said "She is not being true to you Legolas. Why do you stay with her?"  
  
Legolas looked at him angrily and said "Why do you say this? Has Gimli been talking to you about her? I can assure you that I know what she is up to!" Legolas said and quickly sprang from his seat.  
  
Aragorn looked up at him and asked "Then why don't you leave her?"  
  
Looking up at house he said "Because I love her, Aragorn. I just do!"  
  
Aragorn sighed and Gimli whispered to him "This is what he always says!" Aragorn rose and stood next to Legolas, he put his hand on Legolas' shoulder and told him "She is seeing Haldir, I doubt if she really loves you," he paused for a moment and said "Did you know that she is threatening your servants? I spoke with Seronocuil before I found you."  
  
Legolas was very angered over this statement and turned to Aragorn. His words sounded hateful "You know nothing about Nileryn!! Her tender touch and soft kiss. She would never betray me! And I doubt if she would threaten Seronocuil"  
  
Aragorn said very angrily "You are too blind to see anything, my young elf friend! You should pay attention to what's in front of your face!"  
  
"Too blind? You are the one who cannot see that hill in the distance!" he said as her pointed toward a hill that was too far for a Man's eyes to see.  
  
"I'm not talking about that sight! You cannot see what is in her heart!"  
  
Legolas looked at him and said "Oh! And I suppose you can?"  
  
"No. But I can see the signs that lead to the heart!" Legolas was now very angry at his friend, and made a major mistake. "Get out of my country!" he said, being only inches from Aragorn's face.  
  
"What? I made you lord of this land, and now you want me to leave? I will not!" Aragorn said, with his hand on the hilt of Narsil.  
  
"Go now!!" Legolas demanded. After a few minutes of staring each other down, Aragorn said "Fine! But don't think that this is over!"  
  
As Aragorn walked to his horse, he said to Gimli who was walking beside him "I have fought with many evils, but this seems to be one of the hardest to overcome!" He left Ithilien, still angry at Legolas, and vowed to return to work this out. 


	7. In the Library

Unseen Love  
  
Chapter 6 - In the Library  
  
Seronocuil was reading a book af Legolas' when Nileryn came quietly into the library. She watched the servant for a few seconds before walking up behind the girl. Seronocuil was too deeply interested in the book to notice someone else in the room. Nileryn suddenly slammed the book out of her hands and said, "What do you think you are doing? We are not paying you to read."  
  
"We, what we?" Seronocuil smerked,"Legolas is the one who does all the work, you just sit around all day or go out with Haldir." Nileryn gave her a glare at the mention of Haldir and Seronocuil said, "Don't think I haven't seen you two together. I've told Legolas, but you seem to have him so infatuated in you he can't see through your cloud of lies."  
  
"That's because he loves me," Nileryn said with a smile.  
  
"No, he just won't see the truth, you have blinded him."  
  
The two women stared angrily into each others eyes. The anger they had built up over the years was finally pouring out. And finally Nileryn broke the griping silence, "Well at least I'm not trying hard for something I can't ever have, I already got him!"  
  
"Not for long, when he realizes how phony you really are he'll come running to me and I'll be waiting with open arms."  
  
In an angry wrath Nileryn lunged at Seronocuil knocking her to the ground. Seroncuil hit back in defense. Books came crashing down as Nileryn was flung into a bookcase. Nileryn pushed her against a chair and Seronocuil pushed her to the ground. Suddenly they were separated by Legolas and Gimli. Legolas grabbed Nileryn and Gimli grabbed Seronocuil.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?! What were you doing Seronocuil?" Legolas asked, red faced.  
  
"Me? It was your little twit that attacked me!" Seronocuil said, still restrained by Gimli.  
  
"Don't believe her!" Nileryn said, now wrapped in Legolas' arms with her head agianst his strong chest, "All I did was take a book away from her and ask her to get back to work."  
  
"She's lying! Legolas if you can't see her lies then you are more blind than I thought. She has been lying to you for years and I have been trying to tell you for just as long. Please believe me Legolas, please!" Seronocuil pleaded.  
  
The room went silent for a few moments as Legolas tryed to make sense of it all. His heart pulled him one way and his subconscience another. Finally a side won and he said, "Seronocuil, I cannot allow this to continue. If you two cannot live and be at peace with each other, then I must make a decision," another moment of silence passed and he said, "It is time you took a vacation. You must return to Mirkwood. I expect you to be departed by tomorrow evening."  
  
"No! Legolas you are a fool! I know your heart feels the truth, but your mind won't grasp it!" Seronocuil said through tears, "You have a mind of metal!" And at this, she stormed out of the room.  
  
A smile spread over Nileryn's face. However, it was shattered when Legolas said, "Gimli take Nileryn back to our room. I need a moment to think." Nileryn stole a kiss before Gimli grabbed her tightly by the arm and led her from the room. Legolas bent to pick up a book from the floor and held it, flipping through the pages for a moment. Then suddenly flung it against the wall and let out a scream. Little did he know that that was the same book that Seronocuil had been reading, and it opened to the same page that she had last looked at before Nileryn flung it shut.  
  
A/N - I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this posted! I have had way too much to do! With school, my job, friends, family, cleaning, pets, trips, etc. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have the next one written but might take me a while to get it posted. And stick with me because there are a few more twists to the tail before the end, or is it really the beginning? Hum...I'll have to ponder that one for a while.... Anyways, I hope you don't mind the jumpiness of the story, but it will all come together in the end! Thank you! 


End file.
